


Saranghae

by jhengchie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, happy valentines day, just some realizations after a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: SaranghaeXiuhun (Xiumin x sehun)fluffWhen they were asked to play the Saranghae game at the fanmeet, he wasn’t sure if that was just a game or Minseok was really testing him.





	Saranghae

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is my first time writing Xihun, or any EXO focused fanfiction. I do not stan them enough to write something decent but I find Xiuhun too irresistible so I had to give it a try somehow. Besides, who could resist the way Xiumin did those aegyo right?

 

It was a game the members love and hate because it is a both a good fan service and bad for their weak hearts. Everyone ships one member to the other and each has their favorite ship but the members knew their limits to how much to show and tease the fans and how much they can do behind closed doors.

  
_(“ Shut the fuck up Baekhyun we are trying to sleep here! Junmyeon groaned while knocking on the wall of the adjacent room._

_“Get yourself laid then. Fuck!” Baekhyun retaliated and Junmyeon just groaned, holding Jongdae tightly and burying his face on the smaller’s shoulder.”_ )

“You have to say Saranghae, I like you, I hate you and the like to the member next to you until he becomes speechless” The MC said and Sehun was drinking water to the side as he listened to the mechanics; he can nail this one, he’s beside Beakhyun and he can totally outwit him.

Jongdae started the game and poor Junmyeon had to fight the double team of his lover and his member Jongin, ah Junmyeon lost the minute he laid eyes on Jongdae. Jongin turned to Kyungsoo and the moment Kyungsoo said I hate you, Jongin was perplexed and shouted I hate you back; how could his hyungs be this cute and dumb at the same time? The moment Jongin said I love you to Kyungsoo, Sehun knew he was done for; Kyungsoo couldn’t even control his feelings for Jongin, whipped. Sehun was convinced, he got this.

But when he was asked to move to the center with Chanyeol, okay he panicked a bit, because to his left was a person he can’t even say no to. Minseok.

They started again and Chanyeol is someone Sehun likes but would not say I love you to and be flustered. He had his poker face on and played along but when he turned to Minseok who was smiling at him, his heart just stopped, he needed to concentrate. Minseok was doing aegyo while saying I love you and what can he do but reply with I love you too, because it’s what he feels for the oldest in the group. Sehun’s resolve was breaking when he noticed the older walking owards him, inch by inch closing in on him, but no, he can’t break down. So when Minseok turned to Baekhyun, Sehun felt like punching someone.

“Saranghae.” Minseok said to him and all he could say back is “Why?” because why would he say I love you to Baekhyun, that word is only reserved for him and maybe their fans.

 

The fanmeet ended up nicely, everyone was happy and giddy, even teasing each other with the Saranghae hangover and he can notice Kyungsoo laughing while Jongin wrap his arms around the smaller guy, Jongdae clinging to Junmyeon was another sight while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were doing things married couples do, well at least they were just making out in the corner.

“Saranghae.” Sehun looked at his side at the sudden voice and gawked at the smiling Minseok.

“Hyung.” Sehun said but Minseok was fast with his words.

“Saranghae.” Minseok said again and Sehun can see the sparkle in the older’s eyes.

“Saranghae.” Sehun whispered and Minseok’s smile widened.

“Saranghae.” Minseok said and this time he kissed the younger’s cheek before running off to get his phone from a manager and playing with it.

Sehun was dumbfounded, why was his hyung acting like a teenager trying to get their crush to notice them? But he grinned as he realized that he’s a closeted romanticist who would serenade Minseok if given the chance to.

He suddenly looked back at the times they spent together and pondered how he fell for the older when it hit him like a boomerang. Was it the time that they filmed Universe? Was it during the shooting of ko ko bop where they had to drink some colored water or where they have to look at each other lovingly while they were lying on the grass? Or was it the time they were playing during Exoluxion and his hyung had just played along with his childishness or tolerated him at most? Was it the time EXO was at a rocky stage of leaving members and he had been crying because EXO was all he got and he can’t even do anything to stop his hyungs from leaving while Minseok was assuring him that they are still one, and they are going to be stronger with their next comeback? Was it the time they were nervously waiting for their debut stage and Minseok had held his hand assured him that he’ll nail all the steps down? Was it the time they both met at the SM training room and the older just smiled at him and made him feel like he could do things better just to impress him?

Sehun blinked, why was he being nostalgic all of the sudden? He watched as Minseok pointed out something to Jongdae who laughed along and knew the reason why.

He gently approached Minseok and placed both hands on the older’s shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. “Saranghae.” Sehun said and Minseok smiled.

“Saranghae.” Minseok replied.

No one knew who last said the word but when their lips met and they both tasted each other, they did not care who lost the game, did not mind the people staring at them and shouting on the line of get a room or whatever because what matters most right now to Sehun is that despite the sea of fans, the large number of trainees and idols Minseok could choose from, Sehun had received the heart of his revered hyung.

“Oh. Se.Hun. Sa.Rang.Hae.” Minseok said, kissing the younger on his nose, both his cheeks and closed eyes then his lips.

Sehun smiled, feeling warmth bloom inside his chest, this was all he wanted to hear.

“Nado saranghae.” Sehun replied with a chaste kiss of his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I know this is not worth anything but I just wanted to try and write for this pair.


End file.
